


Untitled #1

by sksdwrld



Series: Asterisk [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, group-home memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot remembers one of the many nights in the group home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled #1

**Author's Note:**

> "In New York" refers to a group home for adults in need of transitional assistance from the psychiatric ward to living on their own.
> 
> Jarron is Elliot's roommate.

Elliot never told anyone about the time in New York when he'd awoken to the dip of his mattress and the slide of warm legs against his own. It had been disorienting to say the least, but he'd known the hands slipping under his shirt weren't Daniel's the second they'd done so.

He grabbed the shoulders and pushed the body back, squinting in the dark until he could make out the silhouette. "Jarron?"

"No homo, bro, no homo..." but the lips on his neck didn't feel anything short of homoerotic.

Elliot knew that Jarron's father was no good, had done things to him but Jarron had never said what. Whatever this was...it wasn't going to end well. Elliot nudged him back again and put his knee between them. "You sleepwalking? Should I call for help?"

"Fuck, don't! Shit, Elliot, I'm sorry. I won't...just let me stay a minute?"

"Yeah. Okay," Elliot agreed because sometimes when you were losing it, you just needed someone to be there for you. "Just...put your pants back on."

Jarron did and after a time, Elliot fell back asleep. In the morning, Jarron was in his own bed and Elliot wondered if he had dreamed the whole thing.


End file.
